


Sweet Little Bumblebee

by Wintermoth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rose gets the bee kwami's comb basically, also the title of this fic is totally based off a dumb song and im not even sorry, and she wants absolutely nothing to do with it but oh well honey you were chosen, get out there and knock their socks off, idk but we'll see where this goes, this is basically just me taking a headcanon from tumblr and running with it, what is plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermoth/pseuds/Wintermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose admired Ladybug and Chat Noir as much as the rest of her classmates...that doesn't mean she wanted to <i>be</i> like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this little [thing](http://wintermoth.tumblr.com/post/140755408417) I wrote earlier. 
> 
> I have absolutely no plot idea right now so we'll see where this goes. (Famous last words)

If anyone asked, Rose could tell them the exact moment her life did a complete 180.

The day had started like any other. Just another ordinary school day. Chloe was a brat, Sabrina was her shadow. Nino was loud and Alya yelled about Ladybug at least twice. Alix and Kim were halfway to entangling themselves in the Dare of the Year. Nathanael managed to not get his sketchbook taken away. Max was the first one done with their math quiz. Juleka was as quiet as she usually was. Marinette managed to utter a coherent sentence to Adrien while he was being his usual sweet self—so perhaps not _quite_ an ordinary day, but close enough.

Then Rose got home. She grabbed herself a snack from the kitchen and headed to her room to do her homework so she could have the rest of the evening free. At first, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There was no sign anything had changed, no hint or aura betraying the powerful magic lurking within her room.

Then her eyes fell on the innocuous black box sitting on her nightstand.

There was a strange red design on top that she didn't recognize but it looked like something Juleka would appreciate. She figured it must be from her, a gift she'd somehow managed to slip inside or bribed Rose's papa to do it for her, and so Rose opened it without a second thought. Inside there was a lovely golden comb which almost immediately exploded into a bright ball of yellow light.

When the light faded and Rose could open her eyes again, the first thing she saw was a sprite. At least, she thought it was a sprite. It was bright yellow with cute little white wings, black stripes around its torso. Two insect-like antenna were perched atop its head. It was curled up in a little ball, as if it had been sleeping and she'd simply awoken it, and big blue eyes popped open to regard her. The creature yawned and sat up.

Rose stared. The creature stared.

"Hello," it greeted in a feminine voice and Rose just about fell over.

She let out a shriek of alarm and skittered away from the little thing and dove into the safety of her closet, slamming the door.

Trapping herself. _Oops._

"Oh, come on, there's no need for that," the creature's voice protested from the other side. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay away!" Rose cried.

The creature phased through the door as if it wasn't even there and smiled. Rose yelped and threw the door open (it was solid, thank you very much, streaking past the yellow creature. This time she sought refuge on the opposite side of her bed.

The creature followed. "Really now, Rose. Calm down. I'm a friend."

"H-how do you know my name?!" Rose demanded, her voice higher than normal. "What are you? Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

It paused and sighed, folding its tiny little arms. "In order: it's a kwami thing, a kwami, Kalla, and I don't know. I was asleep."

Rose hesitated, eyeing the creature (kwami?) warily. "K-Kalla?"

Kalla nodded. "That's right." She twirled once, showing herself off. "I'm here to grant you the powers of the bee."

"T-the bee?"

She nodded again. "Yes. And that," she pointed a tiny paw at the black box on the bed where Rose could see the gold comb shimmering in the sunlight streaming through her window. "That is the bee's comb. It will grant you remarkable powers beyond your wildest dreams. You will need them."

"F-for what?"

Kalla paused, head cocked to the side, as if she were listening to something, or trying to remember. "The beetle and the cat need help in their fight against the butterfly. That's why I've been sent to you. You've been chosen to bear the powers of my Miraculous and aid them in their cause."

Rose blinked. She rubbed her eyes. Blinked again.

Nope. Kalla was still there.

"I'm sorry?" she squeaked.

Kalla huffed, her antenna twitching irritably. "Don't make me repeat myself, _petite souris_."

Little mouse. Well, it wasn't too far off.

Rose's mind reeled from the overload of information it had just received. There were implications about Ladybug and Chat Noir in there that she wasn't ready to consider yet, along with the big glaring one that was scaring the hell out of her.

"You want…you want _me_ …to be a superhero?!"

"Well, yes. You were chosen which means you've got what it takes. So let's get to it!" Kalla grinned, a look of feral delight, and buzzed. She flew over to the bed where the discarded box sat and hefted the comb from it. "I've been out of action for _far_ too long. Put the clip in and I'll explain everything!"

Rose let out another 'eep!' and shook her head. "Hold on!" she cried, backing away from the oncoming kwami. "No! Don't I get a say in this?! I don't want to be a superhero!"

"So don't be. But the cat and the beetle need help. If I was called upon then it must be serious."

Rose shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to fight!"

The yellow kwami's jaw dropped. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Then Kalla set the comb back down on the bed and flew right up to Rose's face. She sucked in a sharp breath and flinched away. Kalla narrowed her eyes and circled Rose once, scrutinizing her. Hovering near her face, Kalla slowly looked her up and down twice.

"Why not?" she demanded and it sounded like a buzz.

Rose gulped. "I hate violence," she admitted. "I always run away from the akuma fights. I'm really not superhero material, honest. Someone got it very wrong…."

Kalla drifted back and folded her arms. She considered Rose for a long moment. "Someone," the kwami finally muttered, "somewhere, is having a good long laugh at me, and I'll bet my wings it's Wayzz."


End file.
